In relation to a conventional dismantling method for a flat-screen TV, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-342550 (Patent Document 1) discloses an exchange method for a liquid crystal display aiming at simply executing lamp exchange at a low cost and suppressing reduction of display quality resulting from adhesion of foreign matter in exchange, for example. In the exchange method for a liquid crystal display disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lamp set exchangeable in minimum units is constituted by supporting a lamp, an inverter substrate, a return substrate, a return cable etc. by a lamp support frame.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-305502 (Patent Document 2) discloses a disposing method for a waste liquid crystal panel aiming at enabling ideal recycling hardly producing waste. The disposing method for a waste liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a panel cutting step of cutting the liquid crystal panel in a state having a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal recovery step of recovering liquid crystals.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-168253 (Patent Document 3) discloses a product dismantlement managing method aiming at properly executing a dismantling procedure for industrial waste and disposal of components. In the product dismantlement managing method disclosed in Patent Document 3, product codes such as the name of the product, the name of the maker etc. are displayed on the product body, while marks indicating the structures and codes indicating the names of materials are displayed on the components constituting the product.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-263518 (Patent Document 4) discloses a dismantling apparatus for an electrical appliance aiming at automating dismantlement of a waste TV and improving the recycling ratio for separately recovered members. In the dismantling apparatus for an electrical appliance disclosed in Patent Document 4, an inclinable workbench is arranged in the vicinity of a first transport conveyor transporting a transport pallet.